Various communication phenomena can affect the integrity of communicated signals in a digital communication system. For example, intersymbol interference (ISI) can compromise the integrity of transmitted data when communicating digital signals in a computing system. ISI can create overlap of individual signal pulses (or interference between symbol intervals) which tends to prevent reliably ascertaining changes of state between individual signal elements. For example, for a system with insufficient channel bandwidth, signal pulses can spread and overlap into adjacent pulse intervals and thereby cause ISI. Improper filtering of a signal pulse can result in the signal pulse spreading and overlapping into adjacent pulse intervals and thereby cause ISI. Additionally, signals transmitted over a communication path that has been in an idle or direct current (DC) state prior to signal transmission can suffer distortion due to characteristics of the path (e.g. the length of the path, proximity to other paths, etc.). At certain thresholds, these and other communication phenomena can compromise the integrity of the communicated data.